Electric vehicles driven by electric power of an electric storage device mounted therein have been known. As such electric vehicles, vehicles, electric buses, etc. that are used in an overhead wireless traffic system running on a track with no overhead wires have been known.
In the electric vehicles, a boosting charge is performed, for instance, by a charging device at a station during a short stoppage time.
An example of such a charging device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This charging device has a constitution in which a contact is provided at a roof of a vehicle and a power-supply shoe is attached to a ground structure above the contactor. Thus, the contact is sandwiched in a widthwise direction by the power-supply shoe, and the contact and the power-supply shoe carry a current. Thereby, power can be supplied to the vehicle from a ground facility.